Dark Legacy Part 2
by Razor Ramone
Summary: The much awaited part 2 of Dark Legacy. Enjoy, ranger fans. Part 2 of 5.


Goldar and Rito made their way to the Animarium. Upon arriving, they saw a land of animal spirits (zord spirits too) just lounging about. Then they spotted her: Brightstar. All they had to do was grab her. She was right there. Just a couple feet separating them from this easy job. They crept closer...closer...almost in reach...closer...then, Rito sneezed.

The spirits were startled and fled. Brightstar took off as well and the chase was on. She jumped over both spirits and terrain. Goldar and Rito had a hard time keeping up. This chase went on for a while. Finally, Goldar threw some sort of sparkling rope and got lucky as he managed to lasso her.

"Yee-haw" Said Goldar in a cowboy-ish way.

"Great job there, Goldy" said Rito.

"Don't call be 'Goldy', bone head".

With that being said, they teleported back to the Moon Palace.

"My empress," cried Goldar. "We have what you have asked for".

"It wasn't easy, but I did it for you all by myself" said Rito.

"What?!" said Goldar. "_I_ did all the work. _You_ almost screwed things up."

"Enough!" commanded Terra. "Good to see you two are actually good for something."

Terra walked around the hog-tied Brightstar, with an evil grin on her face.

"Not so bad, _are_ you, you filthy beast? " Said Terra, with a sneer in her voice. "Finster!"

"Yes, my queen?" said Finster, timidly.

"Here's the cargo. Hook her up. You know what to do."

With that, Rito and Goldar hoisted Brightstar into a wheel barrel and wheeled her into another room.

"Finster." Said Terra. "Before you start on that, send a monster down to San Angeles to keep the Rangers busy. We don't want any interruptions."

"Yes, my queen". Said Finster.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, all 12 Rangers and the Sentinel Knight were now in the command center of the Hartford Mansion.

Sentinel Knight shuddered.

"What is it, Sentinel Knight?" asked Andrew Hartford.

"I just got a very bad feeling. With each passing moment, I sense doom growing ever stronger."

"Then there's evil afoot?" asked Jen.

"I can almost guarantee that." said Sentinel Knight.

"That's no surprise." said Madison.

"Yeah. Did any of us _really_ expect Terra to sit in a corner somewhere twiddling her thumbs?" said Connor.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Ronny.

"Until she makes her next move, there's really nothing we _can_ do except wait." said Cam.

"Then," said Will "Pow!" and he slammed his fist onto the wall.

Suddenly, the Overdrive alarm went off.

"What's going on, dad?" asked Mack.

"We've got an incoming distress call."

It was Shayla, the caretaker of the Animarium.

"Power Rangers!" cried Shayla.

"Shayla!" said Merrick, startled. "What's wrong?"

"Minutes ago, a unicorn that's been staying at the Animarium was captured. Her name is Brightstar and the spirits of the Animarium have informed me that she was captured."

"Brightstar?" said Madison. "Back in Briarwood, we've wondered where she went to."

"Who captured her?" asked Will.

"I don't know", said Shayla.

"We're on our way there, Shayla" said Merrick. With that, the screen turned off.

"Rangers, perhaps it's time you took the S.H.A.R.C to the Animarium in Turtle Cove to do some investigating." Said Andrew Hartford.

"There's not gonna be enough room in there for all 12 of us." said Aisha.

"That's okay." said Cam. "I can take the Dragonforce Vehicle."

"Didn't you Ninja Storm students lose your powers?" asked Rose.

"We did, but Sentinel Knight has restored the powers of all of us." Said Cam.

"Oh." Said Rose.

"And the rest of us" said Jen, "can take the Time Jet. It hosts room for five."

Suddenly, the alarm went off again.

"What is it _now_?" asked Mack.

There on the screen was a spinning top-looking monster (think a giant top with eyes, arms and legs). It was terrorizing the city.

"It looks like we're going to have to split you Rangers in half." said Andrew Hartford.

"That's fine." Said Aisha.

"We'll take the monster." said Connor.

"Merrick. I think you should go with the Overdrive Rangers. You know the area."

"Agreed." Said Merrick.

"But then they're gonna be short-handed". Said Will.

"I'll go with them." Said Tyzonn.

"All right then it's agreed," said Andrew. "Everyone go. Do what you have to do."

"Then let's do this." said Mack.

With that the six veteran rangers' morphed.

"Samurai Storm...Ranger form…Ha!" Said Cam.

"Wild Access!" said Merrick.

"Time for…Time Force!" Said Jen.

"Magical Source…Mystic Force!" said Madison.

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Aisha. "Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Dino Thunder…Power Up...Ha!" Said Connor.

All six veteran Rangers were now outside and morphed; it was time to save the city.

"I call forth the Dragonforce Vehicle!" cried Cam.

Suddenly, a green flying dragon came flying in. Cam leapt into its cockpit.

"Time Jet!" cried Jen.

And with that, as though through some sort of time portal, a flying carrier of sorts appeared in front of them. Connor, Tyzonn, Aisha and Madison leapt onto it, with Jen piloting it.

The Overdrive Rangers and Merrick were already in the S.H.A.R.C. All three crafts took off and headed for their destinations.

Back on the moon, things were going down.

Brightstar whined as she tried to escape the chains that now bound her.

"Things are falling into place." said Terra. She laughed evilly.

"What is this thing, anyway, niece-y?" asked Rito.

"You will see in due time." said Terra. "This is the beginning of the end of the Power Rangers.

"Cool". Said Rito.

"Goldar!"

"What do you wish of me, oh evil one?" asked Goldar.

"I want a little extra added insurance policy for Killing-Top. Go down to Earth and take some putties with you."

"At once, your highness."

"I want a little extra help around here, Rito. Bring me the Fear Cats and the one called 'Miratrix'.

"You got it."

Back on Earth, the Veteran Rangers arrived on the scene.

" I am Killing-Top and you cannot stop me!" Boasted the monster.

"We'll see about that." said Aisha.

"You know, I never cared much for spinning tops as a kid." Said Connor.

"I am not a spinning top," said Killing-Top. "I am a _killing_ top. Here, let me show you what I mean."

Killing-Top retracted his arms and legs into his body and plowed into the Rangers, seemingly at the speed of light. All six of them went flying. They stood up and were ready for their next shot at him.

"This toy is _seriously_ cheesing me off." said Aisha.

"Agreed." Said Cam.

"I do not care for this over-sized Earth toy." Said Tyzonn.

"Let's send him to the recycling bin, first class." Said Connor.

"Couldn't have said it better myself". Said Madison.

They all struck at him, but it was no use. Their attacks just bounced off of him.

"We cannot penetrate his exterior." Said Jen.

"What do we do?" asked Madison.

"I've got an idea," said Cam. "We have to wait until he stops spinning and his arms and legs come back out. That's when he's most vulnerable."

"How long will that take?" asked Tyzonn.

"He has to run out of speed eventually," said Cam. "And when he does, we strike!"

"Sounds like a plan." Said Aisha.

Sure enough, he lost momentum. He came to a complete stop and retracted his arms and legs back out.

They all struck at him. Killing-Top was smoking all over his body at this point. They were just about to deliver the final blow and destroy him when suddenly Goldar and the T-Putties appeared.

"I _told_ you I'd be back!" Announced Goldar.

"And we've been waiting." Said Aisha.

It was a stand-off now. Aisha, Madison, Tyzonn, Connor, Jen and Cam were now surrounded by T-Putties. Things were not looking good. While they had Goldar and the putties all around them, Killing-Top was recovering and gathering his bearings.

Meanwhile, the S.H.A.R.C. arrived in Turtle Cove at the Animarium.

The jet landed and the Rangers got out. Shayla was there to meet them.

"Thank you for coming." Said Shayla.

"Are you okay?" Asked Merrick.

They embraced in a hug.

"I'm fine." Said Shayla.

"We're here to investigate this kidnapping." Said Mack.

Shayla took the Rangers to the scene of the crime.

"All right. Let's look for clues." Said Mack.

"Allow me. It's my specialty." Said Will.

Will used his super sight to scan the ground. Then he found a clue.

"I found something." Said Will.

They found a footprint in some mud and some blue feathers next to it.

"Rose, do these look any kind of bird to you?" Asked Mack.

"No. In fact, they kind of look like…" Said Rose.

"Like what?" Asked Merrick.

"Like feathers off of the wings of that blue monkey that Aisha fought before."

Suddenly, they think back to that moment.

"_Your end is NOW!"_

"That's right," said Mack, as it dawned on him. "Aisha called him 'Goldar.'"

A sudden familiar flash appeared.

"Rangers." Said Sentinel Knight.

"Good to see you." Said Ronny.

"As it is to see you."

"We have found some clues." Said Will.

"Yes," said Sentinel Knight. " I recognize the footprint. That belongs to Goldar. It's as I feared. Terra _is_ up to something."

"What could Terra possibly want with Brightstar?" wondered Dax.

"And for that matter, what does Goldar have to do with things?" pondered Rose.

"In due time, I fear we will find out. I must go!" said Sentinel Knight, suddenly. "I must attend to something."

With that, the Sentinel Knight disappeared again.

"Before I forget," said Shayla. "The spirits also mentioned a skeleton-looking accomplice with Goldar."

"An accomplice?" asked Merrick. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"In all the excitement of things, I guess it slipped my mind."

"Do you think perhaps Aisha knows who that is as well?" asked Mack.

"We can ask." said Merrick.

Just then, the Overdrive tracker chirped.

_"Rangers!"_ cried Mr. Hartford. _"The other rangers are outnumbered. They could use your assistance."_

"On our way!" said Mack.

"We must go," said Merrick. "But I will return if you need me."

"Thank you, Merrick," said Shayla. "And thank you power rangers."

"That's what we're here for." said Ronny.

Then everyone accept Merrick cried, "Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Wild Access!" said Merrick. "Howling wolf!"

Back in the city of San Angeles, Tyzonn and the Veteran Rangers were being pummeled.

"Let's finish them off, NOW!" exclaimed Goldar.

"This does _not_ look good." said Aisha.

"This looks like the end." said Madison.

"I say if we're going down, we go down fighting!" said Connor.

The Putties had the Rangers surrounded and they were beating the snot out of them. Meanwhile, Killing Top was at full health.

"I have you now, Power Rangers!" said Killing Top as he laughed evilly.

Suddenly, Merrick and the Overdrive Rangers arrived and knocked Killing Top on his back.

"This ends NOW!" said Mack, angrily with his fist tightened.

"You will pay for what you have done in Turtle Cove!" said Merrick as angry as Mack.

Merrick then attacked Goldar while the other eleven rangers fought off the T-Putties.

It wasn't long before all the rangers made short work of the T-Putties.

"No!" cried Goldar. "I'll be back!"

With that being said, Goldar teleported out, leaving Killing Top alone.

"This should be fun." said Aisha.

The Overdrive communicator went off again.

"What is it, dad?" asked Mack.

_Another monster has been spotted._

"I guess this is good-bye again." said Mack to Aisha.

"Go. We'll finish what we started."

The Veteran rangers watched as Mack and them teleported out.

Back on the Moon, Terra sat in her dad's throne, meditating.

"Niece-y," said Rito. "I got something for you."

"It's about time." said Terra as she opened her eyes.

"I present to you, Miratrix and the Fear Cats."

"What do you want with me?" asked Miratrix.

"Your sworn allegiance." said Terra.

"What makes you so different from your brother?"

This angered Terra.

"My brother was an incompetent twit!" said Terra in such a way that it made the Fear Cats tremble.

"Why do you want me?"

"You are a skilled warrior and I want you in my court." said Terra. "You can either join me in a little female empowerment and reap the rewards, or you can be destroyed. It's your choice."

"You have my undying loyalty." said Miratrix as she bowed.

"And what say _you_, Fear Cats?"

"All hail, Queen Terra." said the Fear Cats.

"Smart choice." said Terra, with a smirk.

Back on Earth, Merrick and the Overdrive rangers arrived to meet the new monster.

"What are you?" asked Mack.

"I am Armor-dillo!"

They stood there looking at him for a second. He looked like a giant armadillo with armor plating (picture Soccadillo with armor).

The Rangers called forth their weapons and attacked, to no avail. Armor-dillo rolled into a ball and launched itself at the rangers.

"He's tough." said Dax.

"But we're tougher." said Will. "I have an idea."

"What?" asked Mack.

Will took his Overdrive Slammer and said "Fore!" as he whacked him hard, which forced Armor-dillo to come out of his ball.

"Oh. I'm dizzy." said Armor-dillo.

"Perfect. Defender Vest!" said Mack. "Drill Blaster!"

The Rangers gathered around Mack as the Drill Blaster annihilated Armor-dillo.

Back on the moon, Terra looked through her mother's old telescope, with scepter in hand.

"I don't think so." said Terra. "How did my mother take care of business?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "Oh yeah. Make my monster grow!"

With that, she threw her scepter to the Earth.

Back on Earth, the ground split beneath the rangers and gases spit up from it like a geyser.

Suddenly, Armor-dillo was huge.

"Wow! Never seen that before." said Merrick, commenting about the way that he grew.

"We know what to do." said Mack. "Spencer, send the zords!"

Back in the Overdrive hangar, the Overdrive zords took off.

It wasn't long before the massive vehicles arrived on the scene and the rangers were inside.

"DriveMax Megazord!"

The massive robot formed and the rangers were ready to fight.

"I summon Predazord!" cried Merrick.

An alligator, wolf and Hammerhead shark appeared out of nowhere and formed into the Predazord.

Now there were two Megazords ready to fight.

"Two against one, that's no fair!"

The rangers looked down and there stood Goldar.

"I've been waiting a long time to use this. Say 'hello' to Cyclopsis II!"

Suddenly, a black version of Cyclopsis appeared and Goldar got in to pilot it.

Now it was two against two.

The Predazord and Cyclopsis II locked a couple holds and traded hits with one another.

Back in the Rangers' corner, Armor-dillo rolled into a ball and plowed into the DriveMax Megazord.

"I'm beginning to hate this monster." said Will.

"DriveMax shovel formation!"

The DriveMax Megazord replaced one of its arms with the Shovel Driver. The rangers tried to scoop up Armor-dillo, but it wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Merrick was tired of getting nowhere with the trading of blows.

"Why won't you stay down?" He said.

"I'll _never_ stay down." Said Goldar.

"We'll see about that."

"Just try it!" threatened Goldar.

"Predazord! Double knuckle mode!"

Suddenly, the two bear zords that Merrick summoned, arrived on the scene.

The Polar bear and Black bear zords replaced the wolf and the shark as arms.

"I'm gonna mess you up now." Said Merrick.

The Predazord started doing boxing combinations, blocking every bladed hit that Cyclopsis II tried to make.

"You're making me really angry!" cried Goldar.

"Good. That means I'm doing my job right, then." Said Merrick, confidentially.

"Oh, you think you're a comedian now, do you?" said Goldar. "Laugh at _this_!"

Cyclopsis II locked holds with Predazord. Suddenly, its chest opened up and fired a flurry of spikes at him.

"Whoa!" cried Merrick, as his zord was hit.

"Not laughing _now_, are you, funny boy?" mocked Goldar.

"That was low." said Merrick. "That was a cheap shot and I promise you that won't happen twice."

Meanwhile, the rangers tried to use the Cement Driver to stop him in his tracks, but the monster started rolling horizontally and the cement just bounced right off of him.

"We need a better plan." Said Ronny.

"What can we do that we haven't already tried?" asked Dax.

"Maybe we can penetrate his armor with the Drill Driver." said Rose.

"We can try." Said Will.

The rangers summoned the Drill Driver to complete the DriveMax Megazord Drill and Shovel formation. They used the underside of the shovel fist to bounce Armor-dillo while he was still in his ball. Next the rangers tried to slice him open, but this was not working like they had hoped. The rangers were getting frustrated.

"I have an idea." said Will. "Spencer, send the Sonic Streaker."

Soon, a jet came to their aid.

"What do you have planned, Will?" asked Mack.

"I noticed that when we bounced him with the Shovel Driver, that he loosened up a little. I say we play a little game of basketball."

"It's worth a shot." said Rose.

"We've tried everything else." Said Ronny.

The two car vehicles replaced the prior formation. The Megazord then began to bounce the monster.

"Hey! Cut it out!" he cried.

"Not a chance!" Said the Rangers.

Soon it became too much for Armor-dillo. He un-rolled and he was dizzy. He started stumbling back and forth.

"I don't feel so good."

"Perfect." Said Mack.

The Megazord then went full force on Armor-dillo.

With a massive display of fireworks, Armor-dillo exploded into nothing.

The Rangers' victory would prove to be short-lived. Their friend was in trouble.

"Hold on, Merrick." Said Mack.

"We're coming, buddy." Said Dax.

"This ends _now_, Goldar! For your assault on the Animarium. You _and_ your skeleton accomplice." Said Merrick, angrily.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it?" Taunted Goldar.

"I'm going to destroy you here and now."

"Yeah? You and what army?"

"Um, That would be _us!_" Said Mack.

"Just bring it!" said Goldar from inside his zord.

Cyclopsis II was posing in a very _Mortal Kombat's _Baraka-ish way.

The two Megazords walked towards Cyclopsis II and Goldar was ready.

He unleashed another hailstorm of chest spikes upon them. The OverdriveMax Megazord and the Predazord staggered back as they tried to brace themselves. Goldar wasn't done. Before the rangers had time to recover, he started slashing at them furiously.

"Whoa!" cried the rangers as their Megazord hit the ground.

"Where are your sarcastic comments _now?"_ asked Goldar.

As the rangers picked themselves back up, Mack said, "We need a new game plan."

The Rangers summoned the shovel driver and completed the DriveMax Ultrazord formation.

"Good-bye, Goldar." said Mack.

"Uh-oh!" said Goldar. "I'm out of here." and with that, he ejected himself and flew away.

The Operation Overdrive Rangers unleashed their full power and destroyed Cyclopsis II.

Back on the moon, Terra was looking through the old telescope.

"No!" she cried. "I am getting _really_ annoyed now."

"Your highness." said Miratrix.

"What?!" asked Terra, sharply.

"If I may be so bold, perhaps now would be a good time for me to go down to Earth and attack the rangers while they're still weak from battle?"

Terra smiled.

"Yes. Kicking them while they're down. I like it. Go down there and destroy them. Take the Fear Cats with you. Leave nothing of them behind."

"Yes, Terra."

Back on Earth, the Rangers were stumbling into the command center of the Hartford mansion.

"Are all of you all right?" asked Mr. Hartford, with concern in his voice.

"We _will_ be." Said Merrick.

"Yeah." said Mack. "Just as soon as we can feel our bodies again."

The alarm went off. On the screen was Miratrix and the Fear Cats.

"Great." said Dax. "That's the last thing we need right now."

"Don't they ever take a day off?" said Ronny.

"Obviously not." said Rose.

"Let's go take them out." said Will.

"No!" said Andrew Hartford. "I won't allow it."

"We have to." said Rose.

"You're already too exhausted. It's out of the question."

"We don't have a choice." said Merrick.

"Who's going to take care of them if _we_ don't?" asked Dax.

"Aisha and the others can't do this." Said Mack. "They're busy with their own problems right now."

"And there's no such thing as reserve rangers." said Will. "We _have_ to go. It's our job and our duty."

Andrew sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can say to change your minds?"

"Nope. Nothing." said Mack.

"Then go. Best of luck then. Go and may the power protect you."

"Right." said Mack.

"Wild Access!" cried Merrick.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" commanded the Rangers.

End of Part 2


End file.
